Percolation (Gerosha Chronicles)
Percolation is a fanfic of Marvel: Avengers Alliance, taking place in a "What If?" spin-off of the Gerosha Gaming Universe of The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics; and is an unofficial crossover with the Marvel Gaming Universe. It centers around explaining how Extirpon became an agent of SHIELD going by the moniker "Agent Opendi" for four months, while taking advantage of two Marvel characters that have yet to appear in the game by portraying them as having been recruited to SCALLOP. Since the story has no chance of ever becoming canon to Cataclysmic Gerosha proper (Earth-G7.0,) its Earth number is Earth-G7.2.1. Plot # Earth-TRN259-DZG1 collides with Earth-G7.2.1 # Pym Particles and the Marlquaan prove to be compatible meta — for Phexos and X Gene. # A disruption leads to Daniel Ketch Ghost Rider and Jubilee switching universes with Extirpon and Anarteq III. # Extirpon frees Dr. Strange from a mind control device placed on him by Thanos. But the battle between the two leads to Dr. Strange damaging both of Extirpon's batteries. # Sub-Mariner discovers Anarteq feeling very out-of-place, and contacts Nick Fury. # Strange rewards Extirpon by taking him to the helicarrier. He is recruited to help the heroes out as "Agent Opendi" while he waits for SHIELD to find a way to both repair his positive battery and send him home. # Anarteq is also taken aboard the helicarrier. He is told to stay put. # Ghost Rider saves Jubilee from Microwave Mouth, who manages to escape. He tries to continue down the road, when he notices that something about his environment feels very off. # Jubilee finds herself in Boston, where she is forced to use her powers on a mob of Crooked Rainbow militants. # Jubilee sees Icy Finger agents raiding a warehouse, when they spot her and come after her. The Gray Champion arrives to help her out. # Jubilee goes to see Hea Pang. Hea redirects her to Darius Philippine and SCALLOP. # Darius reaches out to her, but is confused that she is neither a Phexo nor Meethexo. # Darius sends out SCALLOP agents to search for Extirpon and Ghost Rider, upon Jubilee's suggestion. # Ghost Rider saves Navyrope, who then arranges for them to meet with Darius. # Darius decides to house the displaced Marvel heroes, while searching for a way to contact Nick Fury. # Seth Lambrelli, who has recently discovered a new Marlquaanite ruby, gives it to Darius for testing. # With the ruby's help, Darius is able to set up an inter-dimensional signal. # Nick Fury receives the call from Darius Philippine, and they offer to send each other's respective heroes back home. # Extirpon, with a little help from Strange, is able to repair his negative battery partially. He waits for it to fully heal, though he cannot charge efficiently until he returns to his native universe. # The Icy Finger launches a full-scale assault on SCALLOP. The Gray Champion is recruited along with several new Marlquaanites created by Hea to battle them off. Jubilee and Ghost Rider agree to pitch in. # Anarteq helps out on the helicarrier however possible. Development Facebook Around August 28th of 2013, the Dozerfleet founder joined the Facebook app for the game Marvel: Avengers Alliance. He was curious what the customization options were for in-game avatars, and was hoping to perhaps be able to add custom characters into the game. Alas, custom sprites of other characters have yet to be made a possibility by the game's developers. Wishing to be a good sport, the Dozerfleet founder proceeded with entering the game anyway. And entire story would be developed to explain how "Agent Opendi" became a character, but without... DeviantArt asdf See also * Cataclysmic Gerosha Category: Completed projects Category: Projects from 2013 Category: Works set in the Gerosha Gaming Universe